Crystalline / CIRCRUSH
Crystalline ''' (Cristalina) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 5 de marzo de 2015 en YouTube y el 6 de marzo de 2015 en Nicovideo, pero fue eliminada. Solo logró superar el millón de visitas en YouTube y las 103 mil en Nicovideo. Es la tercera canción del dúo cooperativo "CIRCRUSH", formado por los autores Circus-P y CrusherP. '''Comentario de los Autores: *''"No importa cuanta gente intente humillarte y hacer que te sientas mal, necesitas creer en ti."'' Intérprete: GUMI English Música y Letra: CIRCRUSH Ilustración y Vídeo: 6LIN *Nicovideo (No Disponible) *Dropbox (VSQ base e Instrumental) *YouTube (No Disponible) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music Letras *Traducción al español por JerezDemet. Inglés= Tell me what to say And lead me through the shadows Show me the escape Where you go I will follow I left behind All that I used to be So that you'd stay with me And you've become Everything that I need For my sanity How can something so enticing Have such awful side effects? All the itching and the scratching From withdrawal keeps me out check I am fixated On all of the things We were together But those are fragments That are better off Lost forever I falling apart piece by piece To shards of what you have made me But I've risen above all I've become Turned from the pain I was Trained to love I left behind All that I used to be But this time I did it for me And you were Everything I needed To set me free If I cut the strings That held me hostage Would I fall and shatter? If that's what it takes To breathe again then Would it even matter? How can something so enticing Have such awful side effects? All the itching and the scratching From withdrawal keeps me out check I am fixated On all of the things We were together But those are fragments That are better off lost Forever How can something so enticing Have such awful side effects? All the itching and the scratching From withdrawal keeps me out check I am fixated On all of the things We were together But those are fragments That are better off Lost forever |-| Español= ¿Qué debo decir? Guíame en las sombras Enséñame a huir Donde tu vayas yo te seguiré Dejé atrás todo lo que yo solía ser. Quédate junto a mí. Ahora eres lo que necesito por mi cordura Cómo puede algo tan tentador tener efectos tan malos. Todo el picor y el rascado me deja fuera de juego. Estoy obsesionada Todo lo hicimos juntos. Esos fragmentos que mejor se quedarán perdidos. Caigo pieza a pieza Piezas de las que me hiciste Pero yo me he elevado por encima de lo que me transformaste. Yo dejé atrás lo que solía ser Pero esta vez lo hice por mi. Y tu eras lo que necesitaba. Para ser libre. Corté mis ataduras, eran rehenes, caerán y se romperán. Ahora si necesito respirar, aunque eso ya no se si importa. Cómo puede algo tan tentador tener efectos tan malos. Todo el picor y el rascado me deja fuera de juego. Estoy obsesionada Todo lo hicimos juntos. Esos fragmentos que mejor se quedarán perdidos. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Salón de la Fama